


The Citizen's Crown

by ferix79



Series: OT4 Bulge Kink [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Blissed Out Prompto, Breeding Kink, Bulge Kink, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Ignis, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Praise Kink, Sub Noctis, like he got really subby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: After much preparation, Prompto takes a turn bottoming for Gladio.





	The Citizen's Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sequel for A Royal Honor because there's never enough bulge kink. 
> 
> Sorry Noct kinda took some of the spotlight on this one. I got really into his role as a sub.

“Prompto,” Ignis purred, kneeling on the bed next to Gladio. In front of them Prompto straddled Noctis’ lap, his back to the prince’s chest, while Noct fingered him open in preparation. “Tell us how you’ve been good, love.”

Prompto moaned before anything else, grinding down further on Noctis’ fingers. The smooth lilt of Ignis’ voice would never fail to drive him wild.

“I-I’ve been listening,” he gasped out, “Like Noctis does. I do what y-you ask of me.”

“Yes, and Noctis does what we ask of him the _first_ time, correct?”

“Yeah…” he forced his head to jerk up and down, a shiver running though his body. He could hear a soft jingle below him of the padlock of Noctis’ cock cage shifting against the silver plated metal—an apt reminder of Noctis’ obedience. “And I will, too,” he managed to declare with a little more confidence.

“I think he’s ready, Iggy,” Gladio said, working on stroking himself to full hardness. Despite his want for obedience Prompto bucked against Noctis’ fingers, trying to rut his cock against something, anything in excitement, but only met air.

Ignis clicked his tongue a few times, “I don’t know, if he can’t control himself on Noct’s fingers, how can we expect control when he’s on your cock?” The way Ignis stated it so casually almost made him try and rut against something again, but he knew better the second time around.

Gladio chuckled, bearing his teeth as he smiled at Prompto’s desperation, “C’mon, he’s worked so hard, Iggy. Let ‘im catch a break.”

Ignis’ eyes stayed locked on Prompto’s desperate struggle for control before sliding over to Gladio. “Fine,” he conceded, “but if he does something out of line, it’s on you.”

Gladio paid the warning no mind—or if he did he didn’t let it show—and moved closer to Noct and Prom. “Great job, Noct,” he praised, relishing in the way those wide, beautiful blue eyes flicked up to his face for a moment, seeking out the source of the praise. _Astrals above_ , he growled before grabbing the back of Noctis’ neck and pulling him into a rough kiss. Ignis always knew how to bring out the best of the sub in Noct, and Gladio found it nigh on impossible to resist.

But he was being unfair, he chided himself. Prompto was right there in front of him and had very much earned the attention that he so craved. He left a playful nip on Noctis’ lip before pulling away and focusing on his other partner.

“C’mere blondie,” he purred, and Noctis slipped his fingers out before Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio and let himself be manhandled into the larger man’s lap. With Prompto gone, Noct tucked his knees under himself and kept his legs spread, waiting until a further command was given.

Situated in Gladio’s lap, Prom let tongue loll out of his mouth as Gladio took both their cocks in hand, _finally_ finding some relief to the pressure building inside him. He did his best to stay calm, only thrusting in time with the lazy roll of Gladio’s hips until the larger man decided to change positions again.

“You ready, Prom?” he asked, putting on an encouraging smile to reassure Prompto that he was behaving as they asked. Prompto was lowered back down onto the sheets and Gladio grabbed the bottle of lube from nearby.

Prompto nodded, eager as ever, but said nothing. While he knew it wasn’t required, only speaking when absolutely necessary was a good exercise in restraint—and Ignis appreciated him exhibiting control.

“Good boy,” Gladio crooned, running a hand through mussed blonde hair, and Prom could feel the air of appreciation wafting in from Ignis’ direction.

Ignis sat, pensive, just watching the scene unfold even as his cock stood at full attention between his legs. Prompto was definitely making strides in the right direction.

“You can touch him, Noctis,” he ordered, catching the muted desire in Noct’s eyes. Ignis could sympathize—Prompto was all spread out right in front of Noct—it was a sight even he found hard to resist. “Only his head and arms, though. And keep his hands busy, if you would. I don’t want him touching himself anytime soon.”

Noctis nodded, bowing his head in thanks. He wasted no time in lacing his fingers with Prompto’s and lifting his arms up to kiss the backs of freckled hands.

Shifting around to get a little more comfortable, Noct pressed a kiss to the shell of Prompto’s ear before reassuring him with encouragements of how good he was doing. Noct kept his voice low, though, just above a whisper, so Gladio and Ignis wouldn’t hear. Not everything in their relationship had to be shared, and he wanted that moment, those loving touches, to only be between himself and Prom.

Prompto felt the press of Gladio’s cock against his hole and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax just like they practiced. Noctis’ sweet nothings helped as he placed an arm over his eyes, forcing himself to focus on his partners’ touch and not his own sight.

Gladio pressed in, and Prompto found himself surprisingly receptive to the girth of his partner’s cock. Just a few weeks ago there was no way he could have taken it, but Ignis—by practice—and Noctis—by experience—were masters at prepping him in  all the right ways. He jumped a bit when the warmth of Gladio’s balls pressed against his ass. Were they already done? He’d imagined it taking so much longer, but Gladio lay still and he felt three pairs of eyes weighing on him, waiting for a reaction.

Ignis was the first to move, the rustle of sheets telling Prompto he moved closer and was on his left. Prompto took pride in the fact that he _didn’t_ jump when Ignis’ warm hand splayed over his ribcage before moving lower.

“You’ve done an excellent job, Prompto,” his loving purr was back and Prompto melted into the sheets. He was as good as putty in Ignis and Noctis’ hands. He kept his eyes covered, all of his senses focused on Ignis’ hand trailing across his stomach. “I would dare say yours is bigger than Noct’s was.”

 _That_ got Prompto’s attention. He lifted his arm off his eyes, giving himself time to readjust to the dim lighting, and lifted his head to look down his own body.

Ignis was right. The bulge pressed out of his lower belly just like it had Noct’s and pulsed as Gladio rocked back and forth against him.  That sight, the knowledge that Gladio’s cock could push him to his limits was almost too much…maybe it was too much, wait—!

No, no, this was too soon. He worked way too hard for this to end so quickly, but he couldn’t fight the pleasure and orgasm ripping through his body. Gladio’s cock was much more obvious as he clenched around it on instinct, his cock bobbing up and down against his stomach as he arched off the mattress.

But, but…the pleasure didn’t go away. As it began to abate he didn’t feel sated and relaxed—instead his heart was pounding in his chest while his lungs burned for air. Why…? He was caught between a mix of shame, desire and embarrassment, knowing he did something wrong by coming too quickly. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. And he’d been doing _so_ well…

“Prompto...Prompto, I need you back with us, darling.” That was Ignis’ voice, but gone was the loving lilt and the commanding dom he knew so well. His voice was calm and collected, no discernible emotion behind it. Something in the back of Prompto’s mind told him that he should calm down, too.

“Iggy…” he keened, breathless. All three of his partners’ touches began to trickle back into his mind. Noctis’ fingers were still laced in his, Gladio was most definitely still hard and lying still, fully sheathed within him, and Ignis’ hands framed his face, forcing his eyes to connect with Ignis’.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, love,” he reassured, and Prompto almost broke into a sob, “You had what’s called a dry orgasm. I believe you just got a little…overwhelmed. We’re sorry; we didn’t mean to rush you.”

Overwhelmed was right, Prompto thought. He’d forgotten where they were for a moment, between the endorphins and emotions flooding his system, but if Ignis said up front that he hadn’t done anything wrong, then that was reason to relax and let his shame go. Or try to, anyway.

“You’re still doing wonderful, Prompto. We’ve got you, so just focus on showing us how well you can take Gladio, right?” he reassured, and Prompto was sure his heart would burst out of his chest. “As long as you’re good to keep going. I’m sorry, my love, I should have thought to ask first.”

Ignis wasn’t one for kissing during a scene, but Prompto couldn’t contain his joy. He smiled as he pressed his lips up against Ignis’, trying to convey how eager he was to please them in that one motion. Ignis hummed in surprise and he heard Noctis’ quiet laugh—yes, this was okay, this was good, Prompto rationalized, finally letting himself relax again.

“That’s our boy,” Gladio said, flashing Prompto a smile as Ignis pulled away, a light flush coloring his cheeks. Leave it to Prompto—unique and wonderfully charming even when subbing—to leave their dom flustered. “You think you’re ready for me to move?”

A blissful smile found its way onto Prompto’s face and he propped himself up on his elbows, releasing Noctis’ hands before he nodded. “Just let me— _oh,_ oh my god, Gladio…” he moaned as he ran his hand over the bulge in his abdomen. Ignis was right—it did look bigger than it had inside Noctis.

“Yeah? You ready to see more?” he asked, and Prompto’s head bobbed up and down before he collapsed back onto the mattress, intertwining one of his hands with Noctis’. With his other free hand, Noct carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair, keeping up the calm, but still intensely pleasurable, atmosphere.

Gladio set up a slow pace at first, letting Prom adjust to so much length and girth thrusting in and out of him. Prompto kept his hand affixed to that same spot on his abdomen, too, reveling in the feeling of Gladio’s cock pushing him past every limit he thought he had. Gladio surprised him with particularly rough thrusts every few moments, drawing out delicious gasps and whines as he slid further back on the sheets.

The more Gladio admired Prompto’s distended belly, the more it reminded him of a different kink he recalled Prompto mentioning off hand. Gladio didn’t think much of it at the time, but now, seeing it right in front of him, he reconsidered.

“Hey Prom? You know what you look like, taking my cock like this?” he asked, and Prompto had a mind to not answer. If his senses weren’t being bombarded by bliss he could have come up with several answers. Like a good little cock slut? A whore? He couldn’t tell what Gladio was playing at. He didn’t need to answer, though, as the larger man leaned down and murmured in his ear.

“It looks like you’re all filled up with the heir to the Amicitia line, making me, and Noct, and Iggy, and the whole city so proud of you,” he purred, and Prompto seized up, gripping Noct’s hand like a lifeline. “You’d be so great…and after mine you’d have to have Noct’s heir, right?”

“ _Gladio_ ,” he whined, drawing the man’s name out into a moan as the idea washed over him. He rolled his hips back against Gladio’s cock, wishing it could be so, that Gladio could fill his belly up with cum…and then an heir. Oh, _fuck_ , if that didn’t get him going in the worst way.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Gladio chuckled and took Prompto’s hand as he thrust back harder and harder on his cock. “Well, who says we only have to have one? Between Noct and I, I bet we could keep you filled up all the time. And what about Iggy? Can’t leave him out of the fun, can we? So as soon as you pop one out we can just fill you—”

It was too much—there was no way Prompto could hold himself back anymore. He didn’t try to hold his orgasm back this time, waves of pleasure washing over his body as his mind went to static. His own cum painted his stomach—and the bulge still peeking out—as he came untouched.

“Oh, shit yeah, Prom, that’s it,” Gladio growled, thrusting faster into Prompto’s lithe form as his ass pulsed around Gladio’s cock. He kept going through his climax, too, watching in satisfaction as beads of cum leaked past his cock and out of Prompto’s stretched hole.

Finally spent, Gladio kept himself seated deep inside Prom, relishing in the wet heat for a few more moments. Noctis remained at Prompto’s head, petting his hair and coaxing him back to consciousness as drool slipped out the side of his mouth.

He glanced over to Ignis. “Huh, need a hand, Iggy?” he chuckled finding Ignis on his knees jerking himself off over Prompto’s chest. He got his answer as the other man came in spurts across their younger lover, adding to the cum already decorating Prompto’s torso while Gladio’s leaked out of his ass.

“What are you doing, Gladio?” Ignis questioned, completely composed just moments after orgasm and ignoring Gladio’s offer, “You’re finished, move and let someone else have a turn.”

Gladio considered talking back, almost craving Ignis’ retaliation to disobedience, but thought better of it. Prompto _did_ need taking care of; no reason to be greedy over a mess he helped create.

Milky cum continued to spill out of Prompto’s abused hole as Gladio pulled out, leaving behind a positively scrumptious site, if Ignis did say so himself. And he knew _just_ the person to trust with the tidying up.

“Noctis, clean this up,” he declared, leaving no room for misbehavior. But he needn’t worry about that from Noct, who obediently moved around to take Gladio’s place in between Prompto’s legs.

Prompto came back to his senses to the feeling of a warm, efficient tongue lapping at his hole. It was hard to say which of his partners it was, until he noticed Noctis’ disappearance from the head of the bed. That explained a lot, he thought. The licking wasn’t sensual or even all that arousing, but it wasn’t meant to be. It was cleansing, almost…comforting, that Noct was willing to serve him in such a way.

Though yet unsaid, Prompto knew that his compliance with the act was a demand, not a request. He laid still as Noct worked and their other two partners watched, though he did eventually cave in and bury a hand in Noct’s thick black locks when he moved up to clean Prompto’s chest.

Once Noctis was finished cleaning—and since no further command was given—he laid himself down on top of Prompto and tucked his face into Prom’s neck. The cool metal of the cock cage pressed against Prompto’s thigh, and he couldn’t even imagine how Noctis kept himself soft all this time. The breathing against his neck was rather calm, he noticed, but, after wrapping his arms around Noct and tuning in further to his body, he felt a racing pulse beating against his ribcage.

“Come here, Noctis.” Ignis’ voice again, and Noctis moved off of him. Prompto was sure that Noct’s underlying desire hadn’t escaped Ignis’ well trained eye. He heard a drawer open and close and, by the time Prompto managed to prop himself up on his elbows, Ignis had a small bullet vibrator in his hands.

Noctis moved to the other end of the bed, kneeling as he usually did, but on top of a towel and facing away from Ignis. Gladio settled in behind Prompto, ready to enjoy whatever show Ignis was about to put on for them.

The soft whirr of the vibrator filled the space around them as it was flicked on and Noctis let out a barely audible gasp. Despite being dry moments before, the head of his cock leaked against the confines of the cage, desperate for any kind of sensation.

“I’m going to hold this up against you,” Ignis instructed, guiding Noctis’ hands behind his back and holding them there, “and it is up to you if you wish to come tonight. Beyond that, none of us will be providing assistance.”

Without any further warning, Ignis pressed the tip of the vibrator up against Noct’s perineum. Noctis’ mouth immediately fell open, his eyes rolling back as he began to rub down against the vibe. He somehow forgot how to make his knees work as his whole body quaked, overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation after so much denial.

Noctis didn’t stand a chance against the vibrator, moans pouring from his lips as his whole body seized up. Prompto watched, hypnotized, as cum spilled from Noctis’ still soft cock, forming a small, milky puddle on the towel below.

Prompto helped Gladio shift Noctis into a more comfortable position after he almost collapsed in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ignis balled the towel up and tossed it toward the laundry basket, then stepped over to his desk to retrieve a small key before rejoining them.

“Such a good job tonight, love,” Ignis held Noctis close after releasing him from the cage, their younger lover still beyond communicating with words. Gladio, still spooning up against Prompto, pulled at the bedspread a little, signaling that they needed to pull back the blankets. The warm weight of a comforter was one of the simplest ways they’d discovered to help calm both Prompto and Noctis after an exhausting round.

“Right, sorry,” he mumbled, and held Noctis up against his chest as Gladio and Prom shifted under the comforter. After getting Noctis under the blanket, Ignis sifted through another bedside drawer and pulled out two bottles of water. He passed one over to Prompto and took a sip himself as they settled in and waited for Noctis to come back around.  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Ignis' turn will be coming...someday!
> 
>    
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
